Boo Lake Castle
Boo Lake Castle is the second level of Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted, and is located in a painting, through the unmarked door next to the 1-star door in the lobby. The level is a haunted castle in the middle of a lake. The ground level of the castle is fairly small, but there is also an upstairs section of the castle, which is only accessible with the Vanish Cap. Levels Star 1: Deep in the Waters This star is located at the bottom of an underwater tunnel in the lake. Jump into the water and head into the tunnel on the wall to the right of the castle, and the star is at the bottom. Star 2: Silver Stars in the Lake There are 5 silver stars sitting in small craters around the lake, which are all in plain sight. There is one in front of the castle on the left, one behind the castle on the left, and three on the right side of the castle, near the tunnel. After collecting all 5, the star appears in the water near the right side of the castle. Star 3: Meet the Boonsters Vanish Cap required! Go into the castle and into the door to the left of the entrance to get the Vanish Cap. Quickly run to the door at the back of the lobby and go left through the grate. Use the note block in the ground to reach the second floor. Go through the door, to left and through another door. Go across the falling bridge, jumping over the gap in the middle and through the next door. Climb up the path around the tower, until reaching the door which takes Luigi outside. On the roof of the castle are 10 “Boonsters”, which act as normal Boos. Five of the Boonsters only appear during this star, and defeating all five of them will summon "Big Boonster" (Big Boo). Three hits will beat Big Boonster and he’ll give up the star. Star 4: Behind the Castle Vanish Cap normally required! Go into the castle, get the Vanish Cap and go back to the second floor. This time, jump off the right side of the platform to a lower platform with a door. The cannon Bob-omb is in the room through this door. Once the cannon is opened (located on the right side of the starting path), use it to shoot to the grassy area on the right side of the castle. Follow the path around the castle to get to the star. Alternatively, it is possible to use the cannon to shoot directly to the roof of the castle (or get to the roof the long way, through the castle), after which Luigi can drop directly onto the star from above. Furthermore, it is possible to reach the ledge on the right side without the Vanish Cap with a precise triplejump wallkick, jumping off the underwater ledge but this method is very difficult. Star 5: The Illusion Room Go into the castle and take the door to the right of the entrance to reach a room with a sign in front of the door, which warns Luigi that the rooms inside are completely dark, except for the doors, and picking the wrong door will cause Luigi to be teleported back to the start. Either proceed with trial and error, keeping a record of which paths are safe, or just follow this guide, The correct path is: Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Right, Straight, Right, Left, Left. Star 6: Luigi’s Midnight Flight Wing Cap Required! During this star a Wing Cap Box appears next to the cannon on the hill to the right of the start. Grab the cap and fly around to the right. The star is on a cliff just around the corner, to the right of the cannon. The cannon is not required for this star, but it does make the flight easier. Enemies * Boo * Goomba * Kuromame * Skeeter Category:Level Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Category:Ghost House Category:Water Level Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Location